Porque todo es posible
by La juana laloca
Summary: Que podría pasar después del cap.223 ? Esta es la primera historia que escribo. M para capitulos mas adelante. No me pertenece skip beat ni sus personajes. Dicho esto, disfruten.


_No puede ser, estaba completamente segura de que era corn el que venía a consolarme. Como pude confundirlo con tsuruga-sempai._

Kyoko no podía estar más confundida y avergonzada, había abrazado a "tsuruga ren". Tenía que disculparse pero las palabras no salía, realmente necesitaba a alguien que la abrazara y consolara. Aun así hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara y se inclinó profundamente.

kyoko-san no es necesario – en ese momento ren se acercó a ella, la abrazo con todo el amor que sentía y susurro - no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí y llorar todo lo que necesites.

Ese abrazo quebró algo en ella, sabía que podía confiar en su sempai así que se relajó en sus brazos y rompió a llorar todo lo que pudo mientras sentía como sus cálidas manos se movían en su espalda tratando de consolarla. Pudieron haber sido minutos u horas las que estuvieron de esa forma hasta que tsuruga-sempai sugirió ir a su apartamento ya que se iban a congelar si seguían ahí.

Tomaron un taxi pero durante todo el trayecto fue como si kyoko estuviera en otro mundo, por más que ren la miraba ella no prestaba atención, realmente esperaba que al llegar al apartamento se abriera a él y le dijera lo que sentía. Mientras los dos estaban en su propio mundo no se dieron cuenta como llegaron rápidamente, ren pago y llevo a kyoko que no se había percatado de nada hasta ese momento.

Después de servir un té caliente para los dos y estar cómodamente sensatos en el sillón, ren espero pacientemente a que kyoko dijera algo, pasaron quizá 15 minutos hasta que ella intentara ordenar sus palabras o eso parecía.

Yo… no puedo…no puedo creerlo – con su cabeza gacha – yo – suspiro - apesar de todo, siempre creí que ella por lo menos se preocupaba un poco por mí pero….. realmente ella… mi ma… mi mamá no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo – levanto la cabeza mirando directamente a los ojos de tsuruga-sempai – es que hay algo malo en mí? Es que no merezco ser amada? Que hice para merecer esto? – con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - pensé que había hecho mi corazón insensible a esto pero…. Como me puede afectar tanto?

Ren en ese momento al verla de esa forma, tan inocente y frágil sentía que su corazón se estrujaba, lo único que quería era sacar ese dolor de su corazón, así se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos sin quitar la vista de sus ojos.

Kyoko, obiamente no hay nada malo en ti, tu eres una de las personas más generosas y dedicadas que conozco, entregas el 200% de ti en todo lo que haces y siempre sale de tu corazón, esa mujer no sabe nada de ti y no merece que derrames tus lagrimas por ella – kyoko bajo la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada por los halagos de su sempai. Ren tomo su barbilla – Mírame, yo nunca te he mentido y entiendo tu dolor pero no dejes que te destroce, eres una mujer fuerte que ha sabido vivir sin ella todos estos años, no dejes que destruya todo lo que has construido por ti misma – mirando fijamente a sus ojos - por supuesto que mereces ser amada y lo eres – esas palabras hicieron ver todo de forma distinta, ella no la había necesitado nunca, todos sus logros eran propios y con la ayuda de la gente que la apreciaba.

De esa forma kyoko limpio sus ojos y mejilla, miro hacia su sempai y dio su sonrisa más brillante. Él siempre la ayudaba tanto, como no podía caer enamorada, pensó. A partir de entonces nació en su corazón una ansiedad que nunca pensó que volvería a ella, quería demostrarle sus sentimientos, quería decirle todo lo que pesaba de el y recibir aquel amor que tanto a anhelado toda si vida, en ese momento se olvidó de todos sus cohibiciones, aun sabiendo que nunca seria correspondida ese pensamiento se fue volando de su mente y por primera vez quiso arriesgarse sin tapujos.

Lo miro fija y seriamente a los ojos, con vergüenza ya que la valentía se iba de a poco de su ser – Tsuruga-sempai yo… yo he traicionado su confianza por mí, he caído en aquello que tanto negaba…. Yo, no sé cómo decir esto pero.. La verdad es que… no me di cuenta como ni cuando paso… YoLoAmo! – lo último lo pseudo grito y de forma inhumana comenzó a tomar sus pertenencias para salir arrancado de ese lugar.


End file.
